ABC in Love
by Lola S. Austen
Summary: ABC Challenge, serie de oneshots de mi pareja favorita, Ash y Misty, y también otros personajes rodando en escena. Disfrútenlo! (HIATUS)
1. Amar

**ABC in Love**

**Amar**

¿Cuál será el verdadero significado del amor? Esa pregunta me la he hecho tantas veces y sigo aun sin podérmela explicar bien. ¿Qué se necesita para entender el amor? Son demasiadas las preguntas que revuelven mi cabeza ¿Qué cosas esta dispuesta una persona a arriesgar? El amor en si, era algo ya bastante complicado, pero hermoso a la vez, que aquella persona que este dispuesta a arriesgarse por sentirlo sabrá que a pesar de todo el dolor que pueda sentir, todo valdrá la pena por sentir el verdadero amor.

Al pesar de los años yo misma pude comprobar eso, desde que era tan solo una niña de 11 años pude sentir el amor a primera vista, si, y vaya que fue difícil para mí caer en cuenta de lo que sentía, descubrí que el verdadero amor tan solo se conoce una vez en la vida y yo supe que desde aquel día, acompañe a mi verdadero amor por el recorrido que lo llevaría hasta la cima, desde sus comienzos. Fui su apoyo, su guía, y aunque tuviera que alejarme de él, cuando el destino está escrito ya no puedes hacer más por cambiarle y desde lejos vele por él.

Han cambiado tantas cosas entre nosotros. Ash me ha podido demostrar el lado sensible y romántico que tenia tan bien escondido, ese lado de el me encanta. Pero yo he cometido un error…me siento tan mal por eso, ni siquiera se por que deje que pasara; supongo que tan solo me deje llevar, aunque realmente me arrepiento de lo que paso.

Hace unas semanas fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tracey a la cual Ash no pudo acudir por unos problemas que el tenia con la Liga y su trabajo, algún viaje, no recuerdo con exactitud el por que de su motivo por no acudir. Gary me estuvo buscando toda la fiesta, yo trataba de huir de él, sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, y no eran nada buenas. Habíamos tenido una corta y fallida relación años atrás, en realidad ni siquiera se por que acepte salir con el, no lo puedo negar, es un chico muy apuesto y tiene un extraño imán que jala a las chicas a el, pero conmigo eso no funciono…En fin, después de tanto evitarlo, me encontró, al principio todo marchaba bien, hablábamos de nuestras vidas, las cosas que habían cambiado, una buena platica de amigos que tenia tanto sin verse. Hasta que su mirada cambio, lo conocía y sabia que no se iría de ahí con las manos vacías. Pronto me acorralo contra la pared, me tomo por la cintura y me comenzó a besar, al principio no le correspondía, pero de repente, por una cuestión de segundos me deje llevar. No, esto no estaba bien, reuní todas mis fuerzas y lo trata de apartar de mi, si, y funciono. No le dije nada, tan solo salí corriendo de aquel lugar. Pasaron los días y no tenia el valor suficiente de decírselo a Ash, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Tenía miedo de perderlo…

Lo confesé, se lo confesé, ese día parecía una discusión interminable, para mí la tercera guerra mundial se había desatado, sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar por los latidos tan fuertes que sentía cada vez que Ash y yo gritábamos con furia. Era celoso, y mas si se trataba de su eterno rival. Después de todo logro controlarse, volvió en si y al final de cuentas todo se arreglo.

Tuve miedo, respire miedo, sentí que aquello tan hermoso que habíamos construido pronto se derrumbaría a causa de un error, un impulso, una cosa tan extraña en mi. Después de llorar juntos, nos dimos cuanta de todo lo que nos amamos, de lo importante que somos tanto el uno para el otro, que la sonrisa en el rostro del otro es lo más bello que podemos ver en el día, que un beso es la manera más dulce de terminar el día. Nos abrazamos fuertemente comprendiendo que estuvimos a punto de perdernos.

Y fue entonces cuando comencé a comprender el verdadero significado de amar, ya no había mas preguntas que hacer, todo lo sentía. Era maravilloso, sin duda compartirla la vida al lado de la persona que amo fue lo mejor que me había pasado. Ya entre sueños, después de hacerle la pregunta, Ash me contesto:

-Mirarte, sabes que estas aquí y que a mi lado realmente eres feliz. Para mi eso significa amar-me dijo Ash con una suave voz, aquella que sabia que me derretía.

Y fue entonces que comprendí el verdadero significado del amor, que aquello va mas allá de necesitar a una persona, que su sonrisa es el mejor regalo de todos los días. Que el amor es el mejor regalo de la vida. Y entonces entendí que era amar, por que yo ya lo estaba haciendo.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

_N.A: Aprovechando las vacaciones me reto a mi misma al ABC Challenge, y también entre lo que salen las próximas actualizaciones, espero lo disfruten. _


	2. Batalla

ABC in Love

2. Batalla

¿Cómo poder concentrarme cuando la tengo frente a mí? Así tan cerca, como si fuera inmune a sus encantos ¿En verdad alguien podría serlo? Me moría por besarla, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho. La mire con toda la discreción que pude, observándola de pies a cabeza, ella, esa pelirroja era hermosa, y era mi mejor amiga ¿En qué momento me vine a enamorar así de ella? Ni yo mismo lo entendía. _Ketchum, tienes que controlarte, _me decía a mí mismo, una y otra vez, no quería estropear las cosas.

– Ash ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la velada? – era ella, su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, en donde era ella la invasora que provocaba mis alterados nervios.

– No, Myst, ya voy – deje mi lugar que había sido mi refugio por un algo pequeño lapso de tiempo, sentado sobre una vereda a la luz de la noche, un poco alejado del resto del campamento.

Aquella ocasión nos habíamos reunidos viejos amigos, en la reservación del Profesor Oak, la mayoría de mis viejos amigos había acudido a celebrar conmigo que solo estaba a unos pasos de convertirme en maestro, unos cuantos más después de visitar algunas ciudades más y estaría a solo un paso de coronarme como lo que siempre había querido, ser un maestro pokemon. Habían decidido recibirme con ese cariño tan incondicional en ellos porque durante los últimos años mis viajes habían sido sin parar que pasaba demasiado tiempo lejos de caso, acelerando cada vez el momento de convertirme en un maestro. Y ahí estaba de nuevo en Pueblo Paleta a petición de Brock, quien había insistido en visitarles antes de partir rumbo a mi destino final.

Me incorpore de inmediato y me encontré con los ojos aguamarina de Misty, algo extraño ocurría en su mirada. Trague saliva y evite ponerme nervioso, tenía que calmar estos malditos nervios o sino algo malo iba a ocurrir.

- ¿Por qué te nos pierdes, Ash? – me pregunto Misty con esa suavidad en su voz pero llena de curiosidad. Otra vez, no sabía que contestar su cercanía me empezaba a alterar.

- Eh ¿Yo? Yo…- _Échalo a perder, Ketchum _Maldita conciencia, en qué momento había decidido que era bueno descubrir que tenía una – Solo quería meditar un poco, Myst – dije tratando de zafarme de la mentira, pero tenía que admitirlo, era pésimo para ello.

- ¿Tu meditando? Bah, Eso te lo creerán Dawn, May o quizás hasta Tracey, pero yo te conozco bien Ash, algo te ocurre – sentencio Misty con toda la seguridad del mundo, y como millonésima vez ella tenía razón, siempre me sorprendía ¿Cómo le hacía? ¿Es que acaso era demasiado obvio?

- Yo… si yo meditaba sobre… - calle por unos segundos tratando de rebuscar en mi cabeza otra mentira mal armada, pero justo en eso momento mi viejo amigo subió desde el final de la pequeña colina en la que me encontraba hasta donde estábamos Misty y yo, como un centenar de veces más el había acudido a mi rescate. La atención de Misty se distrajo unos momentos de mi para tomar a Pikachu entre sus brazos, y acariciarle, le decía que a el también lo echaba de menos y en ese momento quise ser Pikachu.

_Uno, dos, tres. _

Empezaba a tener miedo que perdiera la razón de un momento a otro, sino es que yo la hubiese perdido ¿Enamorarme de mi mejor amiga? No entendía como después de tanto tiempo había podido reconocerlo, eso era todo lo que me pasaba, ahora entendía porque pensaba tanto en ella, porque ella me hacia mas falta que cualquier persona. Aun recuerdo la maldito voz del engreído de Oak diciéndome "Hasta que por fin lo has reconocido Ketchum, vaya que eres lento, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos, y tu al final, como siempre" un momento de cólera me atravesó, pero en ese momento no podía despotricar contra nadie, Misty sospecharía.

Un momento.

¿Y si ella sabía? No. No puede ser. Mis ojos se abrieron como cuencas y pude sentir el ardor sobre mis mejillas cuando la vi frente a mí.

- Ash ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy raro, me preocupas – la voz de Misty me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos, ella deposito a Pikachu sobre el suelo, y este volvió con el resto del grupo siendo seguido por el Marril de Misty. Nos habían dejado solos.

_Traidores._

– No me pasa nada, Myst – volví a mentir.

– Sabes que siempre has sido malo mintiendo – me adjudico.

Pero qué más podía hacer. Ella se acerco peligrosamente hacia a mí, quise dar un paso hacia atrás pero eso sería de cobardes. No señor, yo era Ash Ketchum y si ni el pokemon más temible puede inmutarme ¿Por qué ella sí? No, pero no, no podía rendirme ante nada, esto era una batalla aunque no fuera pokemon pero lo era.

Y ahí estaba ella, siendo inundada por los últimos de rayos de sol, claro, era débiles, el color del cielo anunciaba que el anochecer estaba por comenzar, era una cálida noche de verano, vaya que si adoraba esas noches, y más cuando eran las ultimas, esa mezcla de verano y otoño me emocionaban, lo disfrutaba. Y más cuando la tenía tan cerca, solo para mí, así, como siempre había querido.

- Misty yo... – _Tu puedes, Ketchum, recuerda quien eres _– Misty yo tengo que decirte algo importante – su mirada se encontró con la mía, su mirada curiosa, tan llena de ternura.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ash? – pregunto Misty con un poco de clara confusión en su voz pero con una suave sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, mis ojos se detuvieron sobre sus labios mirándoles sin nada de discreción, el ardor volvió a subir a mis mejillas pero ya nada más me importo, era ahora o nunca. Sus labios podían volverme loco, aunque nunca los hubiera probado.

_Bingo._

No serian necesarias las palabras si con un beso podría decirle todo lo que siento, no importaba que fuera inexperto, bueno, si, quizás si importaba un poco, pero tenía que hacerlo. Di un paso en frente, lo más cerca que pude estar de Misty, era más alto que ella, al menos una cabeza de diferencia o poco más, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, quedo inmóvil, sonreí con sinceridad y tome su rostro entre mis manos, temblando pero como pude uní mis labios a los de ella, teniendo miedo que ella se mostrara renuente pero pudo corresponderme. Lo sentí. Moví mis labios con suavidad entre los suyos, aprisionándolos contra los míos, nunca lo había hecho, pero quizás las películas me habían servido de algo, aunque ella me correspondía por un momento sentí su cuerpo tenso, pero duro poco porque ella al poco tiempo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mis manos aun seguían sobre su rostro pero busque su cintura para sentirla más cerca. Más mía. No quería que ese momento acabara.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, que rayos se yo, mi mente no se concentro en otra cosa que no fuera ella y ese beso. Vaya, eso era besar, y era casi como estar a unos minutos del cielo, y más si se trataba de la persona que quieres. Que más quieres. Tenía que decírselo.

Ella se separo poco a poco, el beso había acabado pero esperaba que el momento no.

- Ash… - susurro despegándose poco a poco de mis labios, podía respirar su aire. Abrí los ojos cuando la escuche mencionarme.

-Yo, Misty… yo…- malditas palabras, parecía idiota tratando de hallar palabras correctas – Misty es que yo había querido… decirte que, bueno tu, yo…que…- no logre decir nada. Lo arruine.

Pero sus ojos mostraron otra cosa, una sonrisa se dibujo sobre sus labios y antes de que pudiera volver a decir algo ahora era ella la que me besaba. Me sentí en la gloria. Me separe un poco para tomar aire y poder decir algo.

-Misty, yo…- no, otra vez lo arruinara.

-Ash, nunca has sido bueno con las palabras, mejor no digas nada o lo arruinarías. Así que mejor cállate y bésame – sonrió sincera, sabiendo que me correspondía, no entendía como, pero lo hacía.

-Yo también te quiero Myst – sonreí ante su comentario.

-Yo también, Ash, siempre lo he hecho – y nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar.

Y fue ahí, donde comprendí que había ganado la batalla más importante de mi vida. Había ganado, ahora Misty estaría junto a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola!

Espero que se encuentren muy bien, empezando el ano y ya con otra actualización, espero no demorarme con el resto de mis fics. Y bueno espero que les haya gustado esta letra de esta entrega de ABC, ahora tocaba el turno del cabezón de Ash, se me hace extraño escribir sin tanto drama jajaja espero a verlo hecho bien.

Muchas gracias por pasarse a leer y también por sus reviews.

Nos vemos!


	3. Compromiso

**ABC in Love**

**3. Compromiso **

– _Y que vivan los novios – _

La ceremonia que cualquier ser humano anhela algún día si llega a conocer a su ser amado estaba llevándose a cabo, la gente más importante había acudido, era un selecto grupo de personas reunidas en tan magnífico evento, después de todo no se trataba de cualquier evento, se trataba de la boda de una de las hermanas sensacionales, la primera en contraer nupcias, Daisy Waterflower y el distinguido observador pokemon, Tracey Sketchit. La familia Waterflower no se había detenido a echar la casa por la ventana, se había convertido en el acontecimiento más esperado del año y al parecer se estaba llevando con éxito. Decenas de personas se daban cita a en playa Carmín, lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo.

– Es hora de saber quien será la próxima en casarse – la voz de Daisy atrajo a la multitud de chicas al centro de la pista, uno de los momentos mas esperados de la noche había llegado.

– Vamos chicas acérquense – grito Violet acomodando a las chicas que iban llegando justo detrás de Daisy – Tu también Misty – le dijo en un susurro a la pelirroja que se había temido por ese momento.

La fila de chicas tomo su lugar detrás de Daisy, todas las amigas de Misty estaban ahí, esperando por quien fuera la afortunada en tomar el ramo, la mayoría de esas chicas tenia a alguien y que Misty fuera una de las pocas solteras intentado pescar el ramo la hizo sentir ridícula. Daisy conto e hizo varias veces ademanes de tirar el ramo, las chicas entraban cada vez mas en tensión hasta que por fin la novia lanzo el ramo, cayendo inesperada y directamente en las manos de su peliroja hermana quien ni siquiera había hecho un intento de correr a alcanzarlo. Las chicas gritaban emocionadas y sorprendidas, nadie hizo intento de arrebatar el ramo porque el mismo había sido quien había elegido caer en las manos de la menor de los Waterflower.

– Las Waterflower tendremos de nuevo una boda – dijo Lily feliz por que el ramo quedara entre su familia.

Misty no podía con la cara de pena, todos los asistentes la miraban cual bicho raro, o al menos eso pensaba ella, pero entre toda esa multitud había uno que la miraba en especial, alguien que aquel acto no había sido mas que una fuerte confirmación para lo que había planeado desde de tomar camino a Playa Carmin. Misty agradeció tratando de tragarse la pena, tomo el ramo y se alejo del resto excusándose con que tenia que ir al tocador.

Al poco tiempo los invitados olvidaron lo sucedido y todo el mundo disfrutaba de la fiesta la cual parecía no tener fin, todos, excepto una pelirroja que caminaba apresurada tratándose de alejar del gentío, quería tomar aire, había sido algo cansado para ella porque desde que la ceremonia comenzó y mas con lo acontecido, en conjunto con Violet y Lily se habían encargado de que todo saliera a la perfección, estar al pendiente de la novia, los invitados, y que decir de su labor como damas, y ella siendo la dama principal y hermana menor de la recién casada disponía una gran sonrisa para todos los invitados, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era tomarse un pequeño respiro. Llevaba sus tacones sobre su mano derecha y el ramo sobre su mano izquierda, había llegado al sitio en la playa donde la arena era más suave, y caminaba sobre la orilla dejando que sus pies se mojaran. No tenia que preocuparse por su vestido ya que era corto pero eso no le quitaba lo elegante, un perfecto diseño color perla para todas las damas de honor y sin duda en Misty resaltaba aun más que en cualquier otra de las chicas. Misty estaba tan concentrada en el reflejo de la luna llena sobre el imponente mar que se perdía en ella, no escuchaba ningún otro ruido que no fuera el del romper de las olas. Sus pasos la guiaron hasta una roca que descansaba a un lado de un escondido arrecife, seguramente ahí estaría en paz. Lo que no sabía es que alguien la había seguido en silencio hasta ese lugar.

- Misty ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto el moreno sin importarle mucho romper el silencio que tanto disfrutaba la pelirroja.

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti – lo regaño Misty.

-¿Yo? Yo ehh… yo daba una vuelta por la playa con Pikachu y…- si claro, no admitiría que desde que la vio alejarse la considero una perfecta oportunidad para pasar al menos un breve momento con ella, lejos de la gente y de todo el ruido, desde que la fiesta había empezado apenas y habían tenido tiempo para intercambiar unas pocas palabras.

- ¿A si? Y ¿donde está Pikachu?- Ash nunca había sido bueno mintiendo.

- Se regreso detrás del Piplup de Dawn y tu Marril estaban jugando en el agua – al menos eso era cierto, los dos pokemons acuáticos se habían quedando disfrutando del agua en un pequeño estanque cerca de donde se ofrecía la fiesta.

- Si, supongo que han de querer jugar, el lugar es maravilloso – la chica sonrió con sinceridad recargándose sobre la gran roca que se encontraba a un lado de un escondido arrecife alzando su vista hacia el cielo que se imponía ante ellos.

- Si, un magnifico lugar para casarse, ¿quien lo escogió? – pregunto curioso aunque estaba casi seguro de la respuesta.

- Pues… yo…- se encogió de hombros abrazándose a si misma.

- Tienes buen gusto, Myst – los labios de Ash se curvaron en una sonrisa dejando mostrar dos pequeños hoyuelos. En otro momento Misty hubiera caído rendida ante aquello pero el tiempo la había hecho madurar y aprender a tener el control de sus sentimientos. – Me da gusto volver a verte – admitió Ash cambiando el tema.

Quizás en otro momento hubiera podido contenerse pero cuando la vio ahí en la entrada de la iglesia su corazón se desbordo y todas y cada una de las imágenes de los recuerdos que había tenido junto a ella pasaron película dentro de su mente tan solo confirmando lo que hace tiempo atrás venia sospechando.

–A mi también, Ash. Debo decir que me sorprende que te hayas decidido tomar un respiro y venir a visitarnos a todos nosotros, te echábamos de menos –

– ¿Cómo no echarlos de menos yo también? – su mirada se poso en ella y no hizo ningún intento en disimular como la miraba.

– Somos tus amigos…–

Ash camino unos pasos hacia ella, colocándose a un lado y pudiéndola admirar a los ojos. Misty se extraño de su comportamiento pero no dijo nada, empezaba a sentir nervios por la cercanía de quien fuera el eterno dueño de su corazón, de un momento a otro ya no tendría el control de la situación.

– Mas que eso – contesto en automático, el reflejo de la luna en los ojos de Misty era un espectáculo aun mas encantador que observar como el majestuoso mar parecía unirse con el infinito cielo estrellado.

No, iba a soportar más y no le importaba la respuesta que obtuviera, quizás un regaño, una cachetada, pero tenia derecho a después darle una explicación. Tampoco importaba que no supiera nada respecto al tema, su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho y con cada latido desesperado gritaba que se atreviera a dar ese paso que jamás en su vida había sido capaz de dar.

Tenia ventaja sobre ella, había crecido y ella apenas y pasaba un poco sobre sus hombros, la tomo por la cintura y le dedico una fugaz mirada para después instalar sus labios sobre los de ella, aprisionándolos, dejando salir todo ese desborde de sentimientos que llevaba. Su mundo se detuvo por ese momento y Misty no pudo hacer más que entregarse en ese beso porque sus sentimientos así lo pedían.

Ash se separo de ella para volver a mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos que ahora brillaban casi como si fueran estrellas, el corazón de ambos latió a paso acelerado y los delataba culpables.

– Misty ¿Cuándo?... – apenas se recuperaba del largo beso, sostenía con delicadeza el dulce rostro de Misty entre sus manos – ¿Cuándo me dejaras estar contigo? –no tuvo mas miedo a preguntar sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, lo había sentido, lo había confirmado.

– Cuando comprendas que te he amado desde siempre…– una débil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se había olvidado de sus tacones que ahora yacían en el suelo llenos de arena, al igual que sus pies pero el ramo aun lo sostenía.

– Ese día es hoy – dijo Ash muy seguro.

– ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – pregunto muy curiosa.

– Este ramo, ese ramo es una confirmación para mi – aclaro Ash mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus bolsillos de pantalón para sacar una pequeña cajita – Myst, se que quizás te parezca una locura, que apenas te acabo de confesar mis sentimientos pero es que estoy tan seguro de esto y no quiero perder mas tiempo…– quien lo conociera sabría del sobrehumano esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que las palabas pudieran salir de su pecho.

– Ash no te entiendo…– Misty llevo sus mano derecha a su pecho sintiendo su corazón incontrolable.

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – soltó Ash con una mirada llena de amor y de ternura capaz de transmitir sus sentimientos por ella.

Misty, Misty solo lo beso asintiendo con la cabeza, se le había ido la voz de la felicidad, no importaba que pareciera una locura, había amado a ese hombre desde el primer día que lo conoció. Ash se separo de ella solo para colocarle el anillo y después volver a besarla. La fiesta podía seguir su curso pero ellos seguirían el curso de su propia fiesta, un compromiso que había comenzado y prometía unir sus vidas en autentica felicidad.

.-.-.-.-

_N.A: Hola! Bien, aquí les traigo la tercer letra, cortita y quizás algo cursi jaja pero bueno es para recompensar a quien lee tanto drama en Hurricane, algo muy sencillo pero tenia ganas de escribir esto, espero que les haya gustado, prometo hacer de las próximas letras algo no tan cursi, y quizás verán a otras parejas mas de Pokemon. Saludos. _


	4. Destino

**ABC in Love**

**4. Destino **

La noche parecía que fuese a ser perfecta para lo que el tenia planeado, apenas comenzaba a aparecer el dulce ocaso que anunciaba el final del día, para darle paso al anochecer. El viento viajaba con suavidad haciendo un digno espectáculo de admirarse.

La plaza de la ciudad, lucia casi vacía, y una joven se hallaba esperando con impaciencia sentada en una de las bancas enfrente de la fuente del centro de la plaza. Desde la mañana no había llegado a su casa, haciendo los mandados que les correspondían a sus hermanas ya que ella estaban demasiados "ocupadas", si claro. A Misty no le quedaba mas remedio que ir hacer las compras, no se permitiría a si misma que descuidar el gimnasio solo por la falta de atención de sus hermanas. No todo era malo, justo unos días atrás se había topado con Ash y habían quedado de verse por la tarde, el destino había sido bueno y habían coincidido en la única tarde libre. Al poco Ash tendría que regresar a Pueblo Paleta por algunos asuntos con el Profesor Oak, pero Misty era feliz ya que el ya no pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa y aunque no lo veía con la frecuencia con la que ella quisiera la distancia no era como la de años atrás.

– Myst, perdón por llegar tarde…– Ash llego corriendo, deteniéndose al lado de la pelirroja – Tuve algunos inconvenientes en el camino, pero aquí estoy…– termino de hablar para tomar todo el aire que necesitaba, estaba algo agitado.

– Vaya…pensé que no llegarías… – susurro Misty con algo de ironía mirando su reloj.

– Claro que no te dejaría… ¿Estas lista? – Ash mostro una encantadora sonrisa.

– Depende de adonde vayamos… –

– Tu solo sígueme, Myst, te dije que te tenia una sorpresa y aun no la pienso revelar…–

– Pero… ¿Por qué una sorpresa? No es mi cumpleaños –preguntó Misty extrañada por el misterio de Ash.

– Eres mi mejor amiga desde que tengo 10 años, y bueno, nunca he sido de detalles hacia ti, y tal vez te lo mereces un poco – ironizo el moreno –…y bueno… uno nunca necesita que sea el cumpleaños de una persona para dar detalles o ¿si? –

Ash levanto a Misty de su lugar y la giro al sentido contrario al que se hallaban, Ash empujaba desde atrás a Misty llevándola de los hombros hasta salir de la plaza, se acerco al amplio estacionamiento, y le vendó los ojos, era una de las primeras veces que conducía un coche, aquella vez había sido necesario para medir el corto tiempo con el que contaba. Misty lo interrogaba, no sabia a donde se dirigían, estaba nerviosa, pero Ash no respondía nada.

Después de conducir un rato llegaron hasta el lugar de su destino, Ash bajo a Misty del automóvil sin aun quitarle la venda de los ojos. La llevó hasta la entrada de una enorme casa.

– Ahora…puedes abrir los ojos… –

Misty descubrió sus ojos y pudo ver el majestuoso paisaje que se abría paso frente a ella, un enorme jardín de flores marcaba la entrada hacia la puerta de la casa, el cual debía seguir. No pudo articular palabra, por lo que simplemente se limito a ver a Ash, sonreírle y seguirle el camino marcado. Continuo siguiendo el sendero marcado, hasta abrir la puerta y toparse con un camino de velas que conducía escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a la terraza de la casa.

La noche ya había hecho su aparición y un hermoso cielo de estrellas adornaba la estancia, la terraza era algo mágico, velas por todos lados y flores de diferentes colores acomodados por doquier, pétalos de rosa que conducían a una mesa para dos donde fulguraban unas hermosas velas blancas de acuerdo a la ocasión, como fondo música de violín que hacia mas romántica la velada, la mesa se hallaba dentro de un corazón formado por los pétalos. No podía ser mejor.

– Ash…a ¿Qué se debe todo esto? –

– Hace rato te lo dije, Myst…ahora por favor, si quieres sentarte…yo voy por algo de tomar…–

Ash deslizo una silla para que Misty se sentara, ella lo hizo y Ash se dirigió afuera de la terraza, por un par de copas y una buena bebida para la ocasión, Misty se hallaba titubeando acerca de todo aquello, no sabia como reaccionaría que se debía todo eso.

Hasta que bajo la mirada, y una servilleta descansaba en la mesa, con un extraño garabateo en ella. Trato de leer hasta que pudo entender, para esto, Ash ya se hallaba a un lado de la mesa, pero Misty no se había dado cuenta: _"Te mereces esto y mas. Misty, gracias por estar conmigo todos los momentos de mi vida, desde que te conocí. No tengo palabras para decir lo que siento por ti…solo estas dos…Te Amo, Ash…"_

Misty había recitado aquella frase en voz alta, no se había percatado de que el estaba aun lado de ella. No sabia que hacer, todo lo que había pedido estaba cumplido, el destino había sido mejor de lo que creía. Ash deposito las copas y la bebida en la mesa y se concreto a ver a Misty a los ojos. Ella sabía que no había más nada que decir, asi que se dejo guiar por sus impulsos y le correspondía a Ash con un largo beso de amor, el primero de ambos. La música guio sus cuerpos en un suave compás de amor que los uniría desde ese día hasta el final de sus días, por siempre que Dios se los permitiera.

* * *

_N/A: Si se que quizás es algo corto pero esto era algo que tenia por ahí ya escrito, claro que lo adapte a la ocasión, es algo corto e igual de cursi que los otros, pero bueno… ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Nos vemos. _


End file.
